A gunman at the hospital
by MarenMary93
Summary: So, I got a request in a review in a story at another fandom, begging me to write another hurt/sick/abused something like that fic for this fandom, centering around Connor Rhodes. So I did. Enjoy! Hurt!Connor, Hurt!Ethan


**Okay, so one of you requested another Connor hurt/sick/abused kinda thing… So… Well… You know me… Ask me and if I've got the time on my hands, it just might happen.**

 **The request was pretty vague, so I just came up with something. Okay? Hope so…**

 **Also, I seem to have this obsession with leg injuries at the moment… *shrugs***

Connor sprinted down the hallway. His adrenalin was coursing through his veins, and his flight or fight instinct was settled on fight. As opposed to most of the others in the hospital.

He ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Hoping that the scene that would meet him in the ER wasn't too gruesome.

He was running the opposite way of what anyone with half a brain would do. Well, anyone with half a brain and a normal response to danger. Connor Rhodes didn't have a normal response to danger, not anymore. That ship had left some years and a few pickup tours in Riyadh ago.

His blood ran cold as he reached the ER. There was blood spatter on two of the walls, blood smeared over the front desk. And a pistol which whipped around and aimed at him.

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" the gun wielding man called out, motioning with his gun towards him.

"DOWN! NOW!" The dark haired man ordered, piercing blue eyes drilling into Connor.

"Do as he says, Connor…" April almost begged from where she sat on the floor. She had her hands pressed down on someone's bleeding arm. Connor couldn't make out who it was, but it was a doctor judging by the coat.

"DOWN, NOW! OR I'LL PUT A BULLET THROUGH YOU!"

"Okay, okay… I'll get on the ground…" Connor said as he started to kneel down on the ground.

"Crawl over to your buddies, boy toy…" the shooter jerked his gun in April's direction.

Connor did as he was told, a little disgruntled by the nickname the shooter had deemed him with.

 **CM**

"That was a stupid move… You should have gotten out while you could…" April whispered, then smirked and added, "Boy toy…"

"Not my brightest action, I get that…" Connor whispered back, before he looked over at Ethan Choi. "How are you doing?"

"Doesn't hurt that much…" Ethan drew a deep breath, "But it's bleeding…"

"Yeah, well… Guess we're not allowed to go pick up medical supplies…" Connor assumed and narrowed his eyes.

"You would be correct…" Ethan winced and looked down at his arm. "It's merely a flesh wound. I'll be fine…"

"Good, that's good to hear…" Connor noted and looked at the bloody walls, "Who else is hit?"

"Brett Austin."

"The EMT?"

April nodded, her face was grim. "Died instantly…"

Connor grimaced and tried seeing where Brett Austin was lying, but the counter was still blocking his view.

 **CM**

The gunman was pacing back and forth, looking antsy.

"What do you want?" one of the patients asked curled up in a corner. "Why are you doing this?"

The gunman stopped abruptly, and faced the patient asking him. He raised his gun towards the woman.

"Because this hospital took EVERYTHING from me!" the man screamed back. "EVERYTHING!"

"Why don't you let these people go?" Connor asked, "If it was the hospital… Then why don't you let these civilian people go?"

"Because I want someone to feel exactly what I felt!" the man yelled and raised his gun towards Conner, "And killing you guys, then your families will feel the same pain as I did!"

"You lost someone?" one of the patients asked, causing the gunman to point his gun towards her.

"My wife and kids came in here with a fever! They DIED!"

Connor shared a look with April. This was bad, they both knew it.

 **CM**

Connor kept his eyes on the man with the gun. For 15 minutes, there wasn't much of a change. Until the unknown man's expression changed and he raised his gun towards one of the other hostages.

Connor saw the man starting to press down on the trigger, taking careful aim.

He couldn't just sit around and watch someone get shot, so he propelled himself towards gunman.

He pulled the gunman's attention and gun away from the random patient, as he ran towards him.

Two loud shots rang through the room, and Connor's right leg collapsed under him. Sending him crashing to the ground before he could reach the man with the gun.

The pain didn't register immediately, and there was no blood the first time Connor glanced at his leg. So he tried to get up and stop the other man. His leg didn't work. He looked down again, and saw his leg soaked red.

The guy with the gun stepped closer, a smirk lingering on his lips. "Aw, boy toy… I didn't have you pegged for the hero type..."

Connor stared hard back at the man, "I'm not, the hero type… I'm the 'don't-like-to-see-innocent-people-suffer' type…"

"That's cute…" the gunman said, unamused. "That's how people get themselves killed. You know that, right?"

Connor was about to answer when his leg finally decided to hook up to his nervous system again, pulling all his attention to the white hot pain ripping through his leg. He cried out and folded in on himself, trying to stabilize his leg or at least stop it from hurting this damn bad.

"You kno…" the shooter was cut short as someone hit him over the head, and knocked him out.

Connor hissed in pain, and looked up at his savior. Grinning through the pain as he locked eyes with Ethan Choi.

"Thought you were out…" Connor inhaled sharply as his leg administered another lightning bolt like shot of pain, "…Out with a broken wing…"

Ethan shook his head. "Just putting on a play for the psychopath there… Figured someone would grab his attention after a while, long enough for me to sneak up on him if he didn't bother keeping an eye on me…"

"Good idea…" Connor nodded with a grimace, then he put one of his bloody hands in front of his face and frowned. "Could you, help me with this?"

Ethan Choi eyed Connor's leg and nodded, quickly skipping into one of the exam rooms, coming back out with a tourniquet and bandages. And a syringe with some clear liquid in it.

"I'm guessing you don't really want to feel all of this anymore…" Ethan said as he pulled the tourniquet tight around Connor's upper thigh.

"Would be nice to feel nothing just about now…" Connor winced, working his jaw against the pain.

"Guess what? I'm gonna fulfill your wish in a few seconds…" Ethan smirked and held up the syringe, taking off the cap.

"Thank you…" Connor tried to smile as Dr. Choi stabbed the needle into his shoulder. The world and the pain quickly faded away around him after that.

 **Okay…**

 **So… Anonymous guest… Hope this pleased you.**

 **It was a long time since I wrote something for this fandom…  
Ooops… Don't I have a story going already? One I haven't necessarily ended yet? Maybe I should read up on that one and post some more for it? Oh… We'll see…  
I'm not promising anything…**


End file.
